


Bubble

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, MWPP Era, Marauders' Era, Oral Fixation, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The marauders endure a hot day in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [susako (suliet)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=susako+%28suliet%29), [susako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susako/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this. 
> 
> Congrats Ravenclaw! We won the cup at [Hogwarts is Home on LJ](http://hogwartsishome.livejournal.com/). So I'm writing my fellow claws Drabbles. This is for [susako](http://susako.livejournal.com/).

Madam Pince doesn’t bother with cooling spells, because the books are her primary interest, not the comfort of students. She doesn’t allow wand-waving in her library either, lest said books are harmed. So Sirius is left with his shirt unbuttoned at the top, fanning himself with a piece of parchment, willing the bead of sweat trickling down his forehead not to trickle onto, or worse, into, his nose.

James is collapsed beside him, head down in the books, borderline snoring. Maybe he’s dreaming he’s in the snow. That won’t help at all with their Arithmancy homework, but Sirius doesn’t have the heart to wake him. Peter’s over in the stacks somewhere, picked to muddle through books. Remus...

Remus is sitting across from Sirius, leaning back in his chair, chewing on bubblegum and reading his book. Only his first two buttons are undone, because anymore would show his scars. His tie’s loose, but still done up, not like Sirius’. His honey hair is slightly slicked down across his forehead, matted with sweat and disheveled like bed-head. His white sleeves are rolled up his pale arms, and his eyes are half-lidded, cheeks flushed from the heat. 

His lips are smacking silently and his tongue is moving slowly, in a way that just isn’t right. Sirius is absolutely positive that he’s never seen anyone else chew bubblegum like that. Hollowing out their cheeks and opening their mouths, licking their lips and puckering up to blow. Particularly because he knows Remus is a little minx, and worse, a Marauder, Sirius is fairly certain he’s doing it on purpose. 

He nudges Remus’ foot under the table and glares, trying to say with his eyes to stop it. Because his trousers are tight enough and they’re in the _library_. And really, they make James tolerate enough without sucking each other under a table right next to him, which is where Sirius thinks this little scene is headed. Remus has the nerve to blink adorably, looking perfectly innocent, as though he has no idea why Sirius is looking like a hungry dog facing a bone. 

Remus blows a big, pink bubble, and waits for it to pop. Then he licks the sticky mess off his lips, fluttering his eyes closed and moaning quietly. Sirius’ fingers clench around his quill. His eyes automatically rake over the other tables, making sure that no one else is eyeing his boyfriend. His raunchy, wanton boyfriend, whose chocolate eyes are open and boring into Sirius again. And who’s tongue is bringing back _very_ pleasant memories. Fortunately, the only other occupied table is a group of first year Ravenclaws with their heads buried in some books. 

When Remus’ foot starts to climb Sirius’ leg, Sirius has had enough. He shoves his hand under the table and knocks Remus’ leg away before leaning over the table and grabbing Remus’ tie. Remus squeaks, but there isn’t time for him to do anything. Sirius drags him in by it, knocking their heads together so fast a Snitch couldn’t have made it between them. 

Making out in the library, obviously, isn’t allowed. But Sirius knows how to get in and out right, and he dives his tongue into Remus’ warm, wet mouth, running it around and making Remus mewl. Sirius fists his hands in the back of Remus’ soft hair, holding him in place, not letting him leave, even when Sirius abruptly sucks the gum right out of his mouth. He sucks on Remus’ tongue a little extra for consolation, and then he pulls back, sitting back down as if nothing ever happened. 

Remus pouts while Sirius chews loudly on the flavourless gum, wondering absently if he remembers how to make bubbles properly. Remus grumbles quietly, leaning over, “You’re gross sometimes, Padfoot.”

Sirius grins proudly, hissing back, “You’re naughty sometimes, Moony.”

“You’re awake right now, Prongs,” James grumbles into his book.

Remus and Sirius chuckle, “Sorry,” in unison and go back to doing ‘homework.’


End file.
